Conventional PCB routing configurations have channel length limitations when used in high speed signaling situations. When conventional routing configurations employ microstrip, stripline or dual stripline for high speed signaling, the platform channel length is usually limited to 7″ or less. For example, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.1 channel length based on a dual-stripline in today's Ultrabook™ stack-up is limited to 6″ or 7″. A channel length larger than this will experience too much PCB loss or require circuit design capability or a costly on-board retimer, both of which increase the bill of materials (BOM) associated with the platform. It is desirable to have longer channel length while avoiding the costs associated with the circuit design complexity (e.g., circuit design validation costs) and inclusion of a retimer, especially since these costs are only going to increase as serial input/output (I/O) data rates increase.